An autonomous vehicle involved in a collision may not have a human driver able to exchange information with the driver of the other vehicle. It is typically desirable that the vehicles involved in a collision stop and park in a location that will minimize obstruction to other vehicles. If an occupant or bystander is injured and/or property damage has occurred, it is typically incumbent on a human occupant or bystander to arrange for emergency/police help and/or stay near the vehicles until the help arrives. If sufficient property damage occurs, one of the drivers must call the police. Further, information must be exchanged, such as name, address, registration number, and driver's license. Where a vehicle leaves a collision area without exchanging information, the collision is referred to as a “hit and run.” Vehicles and infrastructure are not equipped to detect hit and runs.